


Movie Night

by CannibalisticCutie



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalisticCutie/pseuds/CannibalisticCutie
Summary: Movie night between roommates, featuring casual talk and a VHS copy of Jaws.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for shits and giggles bc i want,, some good casual shit, y'all ,,  
> they stole all of their movies from blockbuster and i want you to know that.

A loud click emanates from the box TV as Demencia presses the power button, screen messily flickering to life. After a moment, it comes to the pixelated blue screen they knew all too well.

“What's tonight's flavour?” she asks, gesturing towards a small stack of VHS tapes. 5.0.5 kicks forward a kid's cartoon (Powerpuff Girls: Bubblevicious, to be exact), which earns him a snarl from Demencia. She turns to skim through the movie options, looking back excitedly as she comes across a copy of The Evil Dead. Flug glances towards 5.0.5 and then back, before shaking his head 'no'.

“The farthest you can go with 5.0.5 in the room is Jaws.” Flug reminds her. She glares, hesitantly reaching over for another tape. Turning the cardboard case upright in mid-air, she lets Jaws fall out onto the floor haphazardly, and the two watch curiously as she inelegantly shoves the tape into the VCR. Flug smiles at the satisfying click and winding sound the player elicits upon swallowing the tape, moving to lean back against the large bean bag chair propped up behind him. Demencia runs to shut off the lights, and scurries back with a slice of pizza hanging out of her mouth. She sits down on the floor beside flug, and moves to use 5.0.5 as a pillow.                                                           

“So what's been up, my dude?” she asks, pizza grease dripping down her chin. Flug eyes her cautiously.

“Work.”

“And?”

“W . . . Work?”

“Oh. Lame.”

“Mmh.” Flug shrugs, perhaps a notion of passive agreement. “How about you?”

“Well,” Demencia wipes the grease off of her chin. “Got a new eyeliner, ate my Game Boy, my bare leg made contact with Black Hat's inner thigh,” she pauses to lift her leg up, slightly chubby and adorned with pink-taupe leg hair. Flug nods slowly. “fucked my guitar, fixed my guitar . . . the usual.”

“In that order?” Flug asks, laughing awkwardly.

“No no, first I fix my guitar, then I fuck my guitar.”

 

Behind her, 5.0.5 watches the movie previews intently, the light reflecting in his dark and glossy eyes. He ignores the both of them, enthralled by the short preview clips of The Stepford Wives.

 

“You lead a pretty interesting life.”

“Mhm! Bet you wish you were me.” she pauses as Flug attempts to focus on the television as the movie itself begins to play, but quickly finds discomfort in the personal silence between them. She nervously begins to tap her fingers against 5.0.5's large paw. “How's work been?” she finally asks, unable to come up with anything more clever. Flug hesitates, eyes flickering between the screen and Demencia.

“Haha, ahh . . .” Flug begins to sink further back into the bean bag chair, though quickly straightens up when the girl in the movie begins to scream, evidently being attacked and dragged down by The shark. He clears his throat. “I've been working on something new, as uh, as usual. A-A kind of mind control device, in simpler terms.”

“Oh. Lame.”

“Well, what do you think would be a better project?” Flug asks, almost defensive.

“Tampon dispenser.”

“Tampon . . . dispenser.” Flug looks off into the distance. “Those exist already, and I would argue they're not great. We wouldn't really need one, either. None of us . . .” Flug trails off as he notices the sudden, very out-of-place look of vague disappointment on Dem's face. “Oh, I-I'm sorry.”

A second passes before a grin spreads across Demencia's face, and she quickly moves to punch him playfully on the shoulder. He squeaks and throws his arms up, before relaxing and huffing a small laugh. He glances behind her for a moment, eyeing 5.0.5.

“Guess who fell asleep?”

“Oh shit, does that mean I can put on The Evil Dead?”

“No! If Black Hat hears all that loud demon screaming, he'll kill us!”

“I dunno man, seems pretty up his alley.”

“Okay, but it's also like 12 AM.”

“You really think he sleeps?”

“I don't wanna watch The Evil goddamn Dead, Demencia.”

 

She pouts and folds her arms across her chest as they go quiet once again.

 

“You know later in the movie though, with the three guys on the boat? They like, totally fuck, right?”

 


End file.
